I Love Your Everything (Sterek)
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Stiles and Derek argue and it turns into something more.


Derek sighed and handed the pizza box over to Stiles.

"Thanks" Stiles took a slice then started eating.

Derek nodded then put it on the coffee table in front of them. Stiles glanced around then swallowed and leaned back, taking another bite.

"I'm going to need to buy a new jacket." Derek smirked a little. "You've ruined it." He looked over at Stiles wearing his leather jacket.

"Nah, I've made it more fashionable with my sexiness." Stiles grinned.

"You keep thinking that. Anything to get you through the night." Derek huffed.

"Ah, c'mon, Sourwolf. You gotta admit. I am sexy." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

"No." Derek sighed, shaking his head.

Stiles looked at him and moved closer, "Admit it. Admit it, Sourwolf. Say, 'I, Derek Hale, think Stiles Stilinski is sexy and hot' Do iiit!"

Derek turned his body and faced Stiles, "I, Derek Hale, think Stiles Stilinski is an idiot."

"Nope. Say it. I know you think I'm hot, Derek." He grinned and moved closer. "Say it! 'I, Derek Hale, think Stiles Stilinski is sexy and hot.'"

"And why would you think that?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged, "It was an educated guess..." He frowned. "I think. Or was it an opinion? A thought?"

"Imagination."

"That hurt me. Right in the feels. Aw, c'mon Derek! Ad. Mit. Eet."

Derek moved closer, "No."

Stiles also moved closer, "I know you want to. I can see it. Your mouth says no, but your eyes say 'fuck yeah.'"

"Really now?"

"Mhm. In those big, strangely colored eyes, is a Derek Hale who thinks I'm sexy."

"They're green."

Stiles leaned in to look closer, "Nah, I think they're like a mix between blue, green, brown, and gray."

"I think I know what color my eyes are." Derek narrowed his eyes and moved closer, the tip of his nose touching Stiles'. "Green."

"You sure about that? I don't know what mine are. I think they're brown. Yours is a hazel-y color."

"Very much green." Derek smirked and nodded.

Stiles smirked also, "Nope. Hazel."

Derek glanced down at Stiles' lips then looked back into his eyes, "Green."

Stiles swallowed then moved forward a little more, his lips almost touching Derek's and says quietly, "Yeah...yeah, I think they are green.

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles softly. Stiles kissed back, eyes slowly shutting.

Derek pulled away then shook his head, "I can't do this." He stood up and walked over to the table.

"What? Why?" Stiles frowned.

"Have you noticed what happens to everyone I get involved with?" Derek turned and looked at Stiles. "They die. Trust me, you don't want to do this."

"I do want to do this!" Stiles jumped up and went over to Derek.

"And if you die?"

"At least I got to be with you."

Derek swallowed and nodded. He kissed Stiles again and pushed him up against the wall roughly. Stiles kissed back, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek pressed his body against Stiles' and groaned, kissing him deeply. Stiles moaned and tangled his fingers in Derek's hair. Derek moved his hands to under Stiles' shirt, lifting it slightly and gripping Stiles' hips tightly.

Stiles took his shirt off and threw it to the side. He kissed him again and moved his hands through Derek's hair. Derek grinned and pulled away, kissing Stiles' jaw and bit at his neck gently. Stiles whimpered and tilted his head back to give Derek more access, moaning softly.

Derek pulled away slightly then took off his shirt and tossed it to the side, kissing Stiles on the lips again. He lifted him up and pressed him against the wall more. Stiles moaned and kissed him back, rocking his hips slowly.

Derek moaned and backed away, keeping Stiles close then pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him again. Stiles kissed back, rolling his hips up to meet Derek's. He moved his hand to the back of Derek's neck and pulled him closer. Derek moaned softly then smirked, pinning Stiles' hips down to the bed, tapping his claws gently on his side. Stiles whimpered and squirmed a little under Derek looking up at him, pupils blown and lips swollen He leaned up and kissed him again.

Derek pulled away and narrowed his now blue glowing eyes slightly at Stiles, no threat behind it-mostly play, "Hm." He tilted his head a little.

"What?" Stiles looked at him. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"Whiskey. Your eyes are the color of whiskey in a glass that's sitting in the sun."

"That's actually a nice image." Stiles grinned and leaned up, kissing him again.

"Mhm." Derek pulled away and kissed Stiles' jaw then bit his neck, leaving a mark. He kept Stiles' hips pinned then grinds his own hips down.

Stiles moaned, his eyes fluttering shut and mouth hanging open slightly. He arched his back at Derek's touch and bit his bottom lip. Derek kissed across Stiles' chest, nipping at the skin, hearing Stiles moan his name quietly and felt Stiles' fingernails scraping down his back. Derek groaned and bit Stiles' shoulder, leaving teeth marks. Stiles rolled his hips up, tilting Derek's face towards his and crashing their lips together.

Derek smirked and kissed him, letting Stiles flip their positions then pulled him closer, moving his hands up Stiles' thighs. Stiles whimpered then kissed down Derek's neck, leaving small marks that fade quickly. Derek tilted his head back and moaned, mouth opened slightly. Stiles smirked and ran his fingers lightly down Derek's sides, kissing down his chest, then grinds down, moving his body up again to slot their lips together again.

Derek moaned and put a hand on the back of Stiles' head and neck, pulling him closer. He moved his other hand down Stiles' back slowly, dragging his claws down the skin, leaving red marks.

Stiles lets out a long moan and let Derek flip their positions again, feeling Derek pin his wrists above his head. He looked up at Derek's blue eyes, his gaze flickering to Derek's swollen lips then back up again. Derek gently bumped his nose against Stiles' in affection and smiled a little.

Stiles smiled, tilting his head slightly and moved forward, their lips barely touching again. "What would you do if I told you I loved you?" He whispered.

"I don't know because you haven't told me. I don't know what my reaction would be." Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles'.

Stiles closed his eyes and whispered, "Derek. I love you. I'm in love with you. Ever since we first met."

Derek closed his eyes also, smiling a little. "I love you too." He kissed Stiles gently. "I love every little thing about you."

Stiles grinned and held Derek's hand that's holding his wrist and laced their fingers together, kissing him again, gently, but enough that there was something there.

Derek kissed back then pulls away, kissing Stiles' cheek, "I love your moles that are spread across your body." He kissed just under his eyes. "I love the whiskey color of your eyes." He kissed his forehead. "I love your brain and how smart you are."

Stiles smiled and gently flipped their positions. "And I love your beautiful green eyes," He kissed just under his eyes. "I love your bravery and big heart," He kissed his chest right where his heart would be. "I love your everything. I wouldn't change anything for the world." Stiles kissed Derek's lips, placing his hand on Derek's cheek.

Derek kissed back and moved his free hand up Stiles' thigh, feeling Stiles deepen the kiss and rock his hips slowly. Derek moaned softly and rolled his hips up to Stiles'. Stiles moaned and let Derek flip their positions again then ran his fingers through Derek's hair.

"You know if talking about your eyes gets me that every time, I'll argue more." Stiles grinned and looked at Derek.

"Shut up." Derek rolled with eyes.

"So, were you telling the truth about-"

"Yes." Derek nodded.

"Good because I meant what I said also." Stiles smiled.

* * *

_**END~**_


End file.
